Intervención
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: "—Eso pensé. Encarar los verdaderos sentimientos no es tarea sencilla, Atenea... -murmuró confiado el viejo, observando como Saori se retiraba de la habitación apresuradamente-" Después de pasar por tantos líos, Saori finalmente decide buscar ayuda divina para sus guardianes. Una historia que intenta explorar las personalidades y complejidades de los santos más leales a Athena.


**Intervención**

**Cap. 1**

**Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas.**

* * *

—¿Puede explicarme con sus propias palabras qué significa confidencialidad?

Entornó los ojos al cielo, harto ya del mismo proceso. Él ni siquiera quería ser parte de aquella estúpida iniciativa, pero de todas formas ahí lo tenían, obligado a encerrarse con un (como él les llamaba: "loqueros"). Pero si la morena de rostro ingenuo frente a él quería tratar con un demente, entonces eso le daría…

—Que todo lo que te diga en esta habitación queda entre tu y yo -respondió correctamente, enganchando su intensa mirada en la de la joven psicóloga sentada enfrente- A menos que te mencione que tengo intenciones de lastimarme, o poner la vida de alguien más en peligro…

Acabó de hablar con voz de ultratumba, y una macabra sonrisa que se dibujaba con deliberada calma terminó causándole un escalofrío a la mujer... y también desatarle unas tremendas ganas de dejar pintada la silueta de su figura por atravesar la pared completamente despavorida.

II

Después de una escalofriante y agonizante hora, la mujer morena azotó la puerta para salir de la habitación, dejando en ella al hombre que había empujado sus límites profesionales. La mujer bajó las escaleras a prisa, ignorando a los _pacientes _quienes esperaban por su turno justo fuera del despacho.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita Kido. -dijo atropelladamente, a la par que se ponía su abrigo lo más rápido que podía- No puedo ayudarlos, estos casos definitivamente van más allá de mi experiencia.

—¡Aguarde, por favor reconsidérelo! Si se trata… Si se trata de su sueldo, fácilmente podemos negociarlo

—Usted no entiende, no se trata de eso -su voz delataba frustración, más porque estaba a un paso de abrir las puertas de aquella inmensa mansión y finalmente liberarse de la bizarra experiencia. Sin embargo, la joven de cabellos violetas la encaró; aunque tenía la mortificación tatuada en el rostro, interceptó la salida- No puedo ayudarlos. Estos casos van más allá de mi experiencia. Ahora, si me permite

Y sin más, una derrotada Saori le abrió camino a la mujer. Después de suspirar profundamente, apretó el entrecejo y se dirigió veloz a la habitación donde todo había ocurrido.

—Otra vez… -sentenció con absoluta seriedad, observado al hombre- ¿Porqué continúas saboteando las sesiones?

El aludido rió con desfachatez y se cruzó de brazos.

—Quería que habláramos de quienes somos, ¿O no? Yo no he saboteado nada

—Deathmask, ahí va otra terapeuta que renuncia. Ya los has asustado, intimidado ¡E incluso acosaste a una de ellas!

—Ese fue Kanon

—¡Yo no la acosé! -se defendió con fiereza el menor de los gemelos, indignadísimo, pues a esas alturas los demás _pacientes_ ya se habían involucrado en la conversación- La consejera Young me dio su consentimiento.

Saga y Aioros le miraron reprobatoriamente y Kanon chasqueó los dientes.

—No podemos continuar así, ¡Se acabó!

—Perfecto. ¡A empacar muchachos, nos largamos de aquí y regresamos al Santuario!

—No cantes victoria aún, Deathmask. Esto sólo quiere decir que he de llamarle a la caballería pesada.

Y sin más explicaciones, la joven Athena se dio la media vuelta, dejando al resto de sus guardianes por demás confundidos.

III

—Eres el único que puede ayudarnos, ¡Te lo pido! -suplicó al teléfono la pelimorada-

—_Athena, no pretendo hacerme el difícil... _

—¿Entonces porqué te reúsas? ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que es porque no es tu disciplina!

—_En efecto, no la es._

—Sé bien que has pasado los últimos trescientos años remplazando la herbolaria por la psiquiatría. ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!

Un silencio se profundizó del otro lado de la línea, causando que la nívea piel de la deidad palideciera aún más. Después de un momento que a Atenea se le hizo eterno, la voz cedió renuente.

—_¿Le dirás a tu padre si me niego?_

—No si no quieres tener otro encuentro con uno de sus rayos

—_Estaré ahí mañana temprano. Una cosa más…_

—Dime

—_Tú también deberás participar _

_Saori suspiró, reprimiendo sus ganas de escabullirse del trato. Pero sabía que a esas alturas sólo él podía asistirlos. _

—Nos vemos mañana, Asclepio.

IV

A la mañana siguiente, en un amplio salón de la mansión Kido, un senil hombre (quien lucía exactamente como un hibrido catedrático entre el Padre Tiempo y Sigmund Freud) les sonrió gentil a los participantes, quienes estaban sentados formando un gran y espacioso circulo.

—Antes que nada, gracias por su presencia el día de hoy. -saludó con voz poderosa y serena- Estoy consciente de lo mucho que han _disfrutado_ de sus sesiones individuales, pero intentaremos algo distinto dado al considerable numero de participantes. Por favor comiencen a enumerarse del uno al tres, recuerden su numero correspondiente.

Después de que todos hubieran seguido las instrucciones del anciano, los participantes se miraron entre si, identificando a aquellos quienes coincidían en numero.

—El día de hoy intentaremos algo un tanto distinto y nuestra sesión será grupal. Aquellos con el numero tres, por favor permanezcan en su lugar, grupo uno y dos se les llamará al finalizar la sesión.

Los participantes del numero tres suspiraron apesadumbrados, creyéndose por un momento que su grupo sería el último. Uno que otro se enfurruñó en su asiento, otros denotaban un lenguaje corporal más tenso, sólo dos participantes aparentaban tranquilidad. Pero antes de que los demás se retiraran del salón, Saori llamó inmediatamente la atención del anciano.

—Debería reconsiderar este grupo, o al menos reasignar a esos -mencionó en un susurro, señalando con suspicaz mirada a los Santos aludidos- Quizá comprometan la eficiencia del grupo…

—Prometiste no cuestionar mis métodos

—Y no lo hago. Sólo indico como se podría mejorar la dinámica. -El anciano arqueó una ceja y asintió impávido-

—Muy bien. Accederé a reasignarlos, con la condición de que te vayas al grupo uno

—No veo cual sería el pro… -pero antes de que la violácea acabara de hablar, instintivamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el energético integrante del grupo uno, Seiya de Pegaso. Sorpresivamente un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la deidad- Pensándolo mejor, aquí el doctor eres tú. Y claramente el destino ha hablado, ¡Con permiso!

—Eso pensé. Encarar los verdaderos sentimientos no es tarea sencilla, Atenea... -murmuró confiado el viejo, observando como Saori se retiraba de la habitación apresuradamente-

—Creo que estamos listos para comenzar -anunció cordialmente Shun, atrayendo efectivamente la atención del anciano al grupo-

—¡Por su puesto! Permítanme probar mi memoria, si no mal recuerdo ustedes son Shun, Shiryu, Camus, Saga, Aioria y Milo. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto, Doc. ¿Le molesta si le llamamos Doc?

—Si te hace sentir más cómodo, adelante, Aioria.

—¿Que tal Santa?

—No lo creo, Milo.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es el propósito de este grupo?

—Me gusta su entusiasmo, Saga. Es un prometedor indicador para la sesión. Pues bien, abordaremos un tema de suma importancia para ustedes. Hablaremos sobre eventos significativos.

Los presentes continuaron observando al viejo, tratándole de encontrar el rumbo a sus palabras.

—Si se preguntan por qué este es un tema relevante para ustedes, déjenme explicarles que como resultado de tales eventos, una persona que haya experimentado trauma; pues así lo llamamos también, puede detonar comportamientos inadecuados. Tales como lo son el guardar secretos, crecer aceleradamente, alejar a otras personas de su vida, madurar a una edad temprana, aprender como detectar el peligro, involucrarse en comportamientos autodestructivos, no confiar en la gente, aprender a pretender que se está bien aún cuando en realidad no es así. Y por supuesto, dejar de lado los sentimientos debido a que uno necesita enfocarse en sobrevivir…

Un abrumador silencio en la sala enfatizó como los presentes procesaban, incómodamente, las palabras del anciano.

—Básicamente ese es el tema de hoy ¿Les suena algo familiar?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hey hey, lector adorado! Pues nada, este es otra ocurrencia mia que intenta explorar un poco sobre las personalidades de nuestros heroes. Veremos a donde nos lleva esta idea, y si les interesa a donde se dirige apreciaría si me dejaran saber :)


End file.
